An Angel In The Sky
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Edward was killed. Will Bella learn to cope with the loss? But what happens when she thinks she is seeing Edward? ALL HUMAN! Story will only be a couple of chapters. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Intoduction

Hey guys! This is a new story! I woke up at 1:00 last night because this idea popped into my head. It's kind of a sad story. Oh and if you want to add me on myspace, check my profile for the link!

I was lying on my bed, curled in and ball and crying my eyes out. Again.

It's only been two days since the funeral. I only ate a couple times and I didn't shower.

Edward, my best friend since the beginning, my boyfriend, had been killed by a drive by. The person who did it said they were trying to get the other person who was on the sidewalk, not Edward. Like that would help his case. I hoped the guy who killed Edward would go rot in hell. He deserved it.

I decided to just stay locked in my room and not come out. My friends felt rejected. Jessica had become best friends with Lauren. Angela, Ben and Mike were still my friends.

Angela said she would be acting this way if it, beg to differ, was Ben who was killed.

Alice, Edward's sister, was still my best friend. She was currently sleeping on my floor. She and Edward were tight. She decided to stay locked in my room with me.

My brother, Emmett, lost his best friend. He was in his room crying, "Edward! Oh Edward! How could you leave?!" over and over again.

Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, lost one his best friends. He was lying on the couch in Emmett's room.

Rosalie Hale, who is Jasper's twin and Emmett's girlfriend and another on of my best friends, was on the couch in my room.

We all were depressed. All six of us were really tight. Now it's only five.

My dad, Charlie, was down stairs talking to Carlisle and Esme Cullen; they were Edward's parents.

While I was crying I was thinking of the first time Edward, Alice and I met.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_I was playing in the sand box, building a little castle and pretending one of my barbie's was a fairy princess with her pet unicorn Jeremy._

_A little boy with bronze hair and green eyes came over to me._

"_Hi." He said. _

"_Hello." And then a girl about his age with black spiked hair came up to me too._

"_Hi!" She said perky. _

"_Hi." I said._

"_Would you like to play tag with us?" The bronze haired boy asked me._

"_What's your name?" I asked them._

"_Edward." The boy said._

"_Alice." The girl said._

"_I'm Bella. Let me go ask my momma first." _**(A/N: Charlie and Renee were together at this time. For my fanfic.) **

"_Momma? Can I go play tag with Edward and Alice?" I asked my mom._

"_Who are Edward and Alice?" She asked me._

"_People mom." I said in a Duh tone. She laughed._

"_Can I meet their parents?" She asked me. I sighed and ran over to Edward and Alice._

"_My mom wants to me your parents. And she asked me who you guys were. Well your people. I thought moms were smart." I told them. They laughed._

"_I'll go get momma and daddy." Alice said and ran off to find her parents._

"_What were you doing before?" Edward asked me._

"_Playing 'Princess'" I told him. _

"_Ew." He said. Boys. Alice returned with her parents. I ran and got my mom and started pulling on her hand._

"_Come on momma!" I said and grunted. She laughed and walked over._

"_Hi. I'm Renee." My introduced herself._

"_Hello. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Alice's mommy said._

"_Mom! Can we go play tag? Please?" I asked my mom and she nodded._

_We went off to play tag and that started off to a great friendship._

_***End Flashback***_

I smiled at the memory and more tears spilled. Our parents became best friends and then we became best friends.

I eventually cried myself to sleep.

_**Did you like it? I hope you did! Review!**_

_**Ciao Baby**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	2. Assembly

**_Hey my fellow authors! I'm back! Woot! I need more people for my contest1 please enter! There is a chapter called contest! READ IT AND JOIN IT PLEASE_**

**_I would also like to say that this story is coming from the heart, not the brain. Some people will try to crack a joke in the story but this is going to get emotional. The ending might make you cry btw. I would just like to make that clear._**

**_Oh and there might be a flash back in each chapter._**

**_Italics are flashback._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Outfit is on my profile  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Bella, we need to go to school." Alice said while tugging on my ankles. She still had red eyes. I think we were all cried out. I sighed and got out of my bed and walked down stairs where Bianca, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were asleep on our couches. My dad must have been filming his new movie New Moon.

Bianca was my stepmother. She was pretty cool. She told us we could call her B or Bianca. Sometimes I called her mom and I could see that it made her very happy. She was the closest thing I had to a mom now. Renee and my dad became divorced when I was eight. She became a alcoholic and a drug addict and married Phil, who was also an alcoholic and drug addict. I never went to see them and I had no problem of not seeing them.

I walked into the kitchen and put a pop tart in the toaster. While it was being toasted I thought of the time where Edward, Alice and I met Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

_***Flash Back ***_

_We were seven years old and were at the museum._

_"Oh! Look at that t-rex!" Edward said excitedly and jumped up and down like a little girl. We all laughed. He ran up to it and stood in front of it._

_"Mom! Take a picture!" Mrs. Cullen searched around in her huge bag for the disposable camera she bought at the gift shop because she forgot hers at home._

_"Here it is!" She said and pulled out the plastic camera. She put her pointer finger on the button and held it up to her eye. "Say cheese!" She told Edward._

_"Cheese!" He said and smiled hugely, showing his dimples. pressed the button and the camera flashed. Edward turned around and stared at the dinosaur._

_"Hi-ya!" A little boy came up to Edward. He had blond hair and he was tall._

_"Hey." Edward said._

_"This dinosaur is so cool!" The little boy said and stared at the old skeleton admiringly._

_"I know!"_

_"I wish I could see an alive dinosaur." The boy said._

_"It would eat you." A blond girl came up and said._

_"Will not!" He said at the little blond girl. The blond girl rolled her eyes and turned to me and Alice._

_"Hi! I'm Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose." She introduced herself._

_"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan." I said to her._

_"I'm Alice Cullen. The bronze haired dork's sister." She said and all three of us laughed._

_"Hey! I am not a dork!" Edward defended himself. Alice rolled her eyes. Edward and the blond boy walked up to us._

_"I'm Jasper Hale. The blonde's brother." He grinned and Rosalie stuck her tongue at him._

_"Hi." Alice said. I said 'hi' and waved._

_"Come on kids! Let's go to the water exhibit!" said._

_"Wanna come with us?" Edward asked them._

_"Sure!" They both said. We ran to our parents and enjoyed the rest of our day with our new friends._

**_*End Flashback *_**

Ding!

I grabbed my pop tart out of the toaster, burning myself during the process.

"Damn!" I said and dropped my pop tart onto the counter. I looked at my finger. It was red and getting redder. I blew on my thumb and grabbed a plate. I put the pop tart on the plate and walked upstairs blowing on it.

"Can I have a bite? I don't feel like making one." Alice asked. I nodded my head and handed it to her. She took a bite and handed I back.

I finished it up and took a shower and changed into black uggs, dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt and a dark blue cardigan. I straightened my hair and put a black headband with a black flower in my hair. I added a black flower ring, black and dark blue bracelets and the heart necklace Edward gave me for my fourteenth birthday. He told me it was his heart and that I needed to watch over it. **( A/N: Outfit on my profile)**

Everyone else wore dark clothes. I grabbed my cheerleading uniform and stuffed it in my bad, along with my cell, make-up and my pom-poms.

I said goodbye to the parent's and got in my silver Lamborghini estoque. Alice and Rosalie climbed in and the boys took Emmett's red jeep that I said it was a monster truck, but no. It's a jeep.

When we arrived at school everyone looked said, mourning the loss of the star quarterback. There would be an assembly today in his honor. I walked to class silently with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett behind me.

"Bella?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Trevor.

"Hey Trev." I mumbled.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. If you ever need-" I interrupted him by falling into his arms and giving him a hug. He was another one of my best guy friends. He hugged me back.

"I know Trev. Thanks for being a great friend." I said and hugged him tighter and then let go. We said bye and headed our ways. I went to math class.

"I'm really sorry for the loss of Edward. He will be greatly missed." My math teacher, Mr. Baldwin said. I mumbled thanks to him and walked to my seat and plopped down. I rested my head on the desk, not paying attention to class at all. Mr. Baldwin didn't yell at me at all. The bell rang and then the loud speaker came on.

"Everyone to the gymnasium for the…memorial service." The principle said. I would be saying a few words and so would Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, all of the cheerleaders and the football team. I dragged my feet to the gymnasium and walked onto the stage and took a seat next to Alice and Emmett.

Everyone else came in with tissues and a lot of people were wearing dark clothing too. The principle walked up to the mike.

"Hello everyone. Today we will be honoring Edward Cullen who recently was ki- passed away. He was a loved son, friend, nephew, grandchild, quarterback and boyfriend," Mr. Greene glanced at me. "Please bow your heads and be silent for a minute." Everyone bowed their heads and was silent. I heard some people crying and sniffling.

"Thank you. Now here is your football team, saying a few word." Mr. Greene said and then took a seat. The football team went up. Emmett and Jasper didn't go up because they wanted to talk alone. Alice, Rosalie and I wouldn't go up for the cheerleaders.

"Thank you Mr. Greene," Trevor said. He was another good friend of Edward. Everyone in the school was Edward's friend. "We would just like to say Edward will be greatly missed. I remember when he tried out for football. We all thought he wouldn't make it because he looked like a shrimp compared to all of us. But when he threw that ball we all were shocked into silence," He laughed at the memory. "We always called him shrimp in joking way and he would always laugh and say something like 'you guy are huge monsters, but I'm more good looking'." People laughed. I laughed too. "Edward was a great guy. Rest in peace man." Trevor said and the football team mumbled 'Rest in peace'. The football team walked off and then Mr. Greene called the cheerleaders. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the speeches. Alice kept going on and on about pranks they used to do on each other. And then it was my turn.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Greene said into the microphone. I walked up to the mike.

"I would like to say that Edward was the best boyfriend anyone could ever want. We have been best friend since we were four. I know everyone has already said this but he will me missed so much." Tears spilled. " I can't explain how nice he was. Some of the best qualities of Edward were his smile, his eyes, his sense of humor and how nice he was. And his good look," Some of the girls whistled. I smiled. My vision was starting to blur but I wiped my eyes. "I don't know what else to say because I think everyone has already said everything and I might burst into tears. We love you Edward." I looked up at the ceiling and walked off the stage. Mr. Greene walked up to the mike.

"Thank you Isabella. We have a request from the family of Edward Cullen and Bella that you wear Edward's football number tomorrow in his honor. Please enjoy this video the Cullen's, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper made of Edward. He walked off the stage and the curtain went up and the video began. I didn't know they made they made this. 'Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin started playing and baby pictures of Edward were on the video in the beginning. He was smiling a toothless smile in one of the pictures. People laughed. There was a picture of Edward, Alice and I smiling huge smiles. I looked at Alice and she looked at me and gave me hug and started bawling her eyes out. She turned to Jasper and cried in his shoulder. More pictures were on and then there was a football picture. It was he whole football team doing funny faced but Emmett tickled Edward and when they took the pictures he was laughing. I smiled at the picture. I glanced at Emmett and he was just staring at it. I looked back at the video. There was a picture of him and me. We were staring at each other lovingly. I loved that picture. The next picture was of Edward kissing me. That picture got me. I burst out in tears and jogged out of the gymnasium. People were staring after me with sad eyes.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Once I was done I walked out of the stall and washed my face. I slid down the wall crying really hard.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked in. They walked to me and hugged me.

"You guys are not supposed to be in here. It's the girls bathroom." I said to Emmett and Jasper. They just shook their head and sat down beside me. Alice and rose did too.

We all stayed in the bathroom, talking about Edward, for a couple hours.

* * *

_**Well there is that chapter. * tear * I almost cried while writing this. R & R**_

_**Ciao Babes**_

_**Emmett is huggable bear-123**_


	3. Authors Note SERIOUSLY READ

**Hey people, my surgery went well to let you know but my throat kills but that's not the point if this author's note.**

**Guess who was fired from **_**Twilight **_**!**

**Rachelle Lefevre (Victoria) **

**She was replaced by Bryce Dallas Howards . Howards will be Victoria in _Eclipse_**

**Lefevre had another movie to film and the parts she is in takes 10 days of filming but for Eclipse it would be three months of filming and Summit Entertainment didn't want to film the scenes she was going to be in before the rest of the movie. BUT they did that for the guy who played James! What is wrong with Summit Entertainment.**

**Rachelle was shocked because they did it without notifying her. She got a call telling her this.**

**Here is what Rachelle said :**

"**I was stunned by Summit's decision to recast the role of Victoria for **_**Eclipse**_**. I was fully committed to the **_**Twilight**_** saga, and to the portrayal of Victoria. I turned down several other film opportunities and, in accordance with my contractual rights, accepted only roles that would involve very short shooting schedules.**

**"My commitment to **_**Barney's Version**_** is only 10 days. Summit picked up my option for **_**Eclipse**_**. Although the production schedule for **_**Eclipse**_** is over three months long, Summit said they had a conflict during those 10 days and would not accommodate me. Given the length of filming for **_**Eclipse**_**, never did I fathom I would lose the role over a 10-day overlap. I was happy with my contract with Summit and was fully prepared to continue to honor it. Summit chose simply to recast the part.**

**"I am greatly saddened that I will not get to complete my portrayal of Victoria for the **_**Twilight**_** audience. This is a story, a theatrical journey and a character that I truly love and about which I am very passionate. I will be forever grateful to the fan support and loyalty I've received since being cast for this role, and I am hurt deeply by Summit's surprising decision to move on without me. I wish the cast and crew of **_**Eclipse**_** only the very best."**

**I don't know about you guys but I am one P.O'ed Twilight fan. I found this information out from a girl on thesims2(dot)com  
**

**She sent me emails if I wanted to get into Summit Entertainment and asked them why and I think I will email them. **

**Are you guys mad? I am.**

**That's my news. :[ sadly.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	4. Swimming and seeing

_**nexxxxtttt**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Guys, remember Bella and Edward's first kiss?" Rosalie asked. We all nodded.

* * *

_***FLASH BACK ***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

We all were twelve except Rosalie and Jasper. They were thirteen. We were playing truth or dare in my backyard.

_"Okay. Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me. _

_"Dare." I always chose dare. I was the daredevil. One time I had to walk around in my bra and booty shorts around the house. I know I'm only twelve, but so what. Charlie or Bianca didn't care._

_"Big surprise." He rolled his eyes and tapped his chin and then you could see the light bulb over his head "Kiss Edward." He smiled evily. I grimaced and faced Edward. We both leaned in and our lips touched. We kissed for three seconds and then I faced Emmett._

_"Happy?" I asked him. Ho nodded. Alice was smiling and so was Rosalie. "My turn!" I said and we played truth or dare for a couple more hours._

_

* * *

_

**_*End __FLASHBACK*_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek. Emmett grabbed me and started sobbing. I patted him on his back until he calmed down. I checked my phone and it was time for us to leave.

"Let's go guys." I said and stood up. I dusted my jeans off and unlocked the door and walked to my locker. I gathered my books and left school.

~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

When I got home Carlisle and Esme were still there. I nodded a 'hi' to them and walked up to my room. I looked on my little table and saw the picture of Edward and I kissing. I grabbed it and held it closely.

"Hey Bella, we are going to go swimming in your backyard, wanna come?" Alice touched my shoulder making me jump.

"Yeah, sure." I breathed and set the picture down and changed into my bikini. I grabbed a towel and headed outside to my pool. I sat on one of the chairs and laid down and closed my eyes.

"Bella, go swimming!" Rosalie said from in the water

"No thanks Rose." I said and I felt the sun being blocked. I opened my eyes and Emmett was standing there. He grabbed me and lifted me up. I squealed and started hitting him. He threw me into the water and I made a big splash.

"Emmett! I'm going to kill you!" I screeched and stepped out of the pool. I stalked towards Emmett and started shoving him but he wouldn't budge. I grunted and gave up. Stupid giant. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and sat back on the chair and tanned a little and then went swimming.

A big water balloon hit me and I looked to see who threw it. Everyone pointed to Emmett and I jumped on him.

We had a huge water balloon fight and then I laid back on the chair. I glanced to my right and froze.

Edward was standing right there watching me, smiling. I stared at him and blinked, and he was gone.

I burst into tears and ran up to my room. I jumped onto my bed and held on to my pillow.

Did I really see Edward or was I going crazy? The more logical reason was that I was going crazy. But I didn't think I was going crazy.

I was in deep thought when someone sat on my bed. I turned my head and saw that everyone was watching me with sad eyes.

"Bella? What happened? You were having so much fun." Alice asked. Should I tell them the truth?

"I know this might sound crazy but I think I saw Edward." I told them.

"It's not crazy. You are just really used to him being here that you will see him. It's normal. We all are seeing him." Alice said. I nodded my head and walked back outside and went swimming again. I looked at where Edward was but he wasn't there.

* * *

**This story isn't going to be very long. Like probably only two more chapters and a prologue. Its very depressing to write. **


	5. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Ohkay, I no I have not updated for a while. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to update this story until my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Sorry.**

**Until then, you should check out 'Famous Lies Of Love' and review it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**CIAO BABES!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 **


End file.
